fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcia
Marcia (マーシャ Māsha) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a knight of Begnion, and the younger sister of Makalov. The name of her pegasus is Apples. Biography Path of Radiance Marcia is first encountered confronting a group of pirates in her search for her older brother, Makalov in Chapter 3. During this time, the pirates refuse to cooperate with her benign request to spare her brother, to which she attempts to fight them off. While Marcia cannot be recruited in this chapter, she will return in Chapter 9 after Ike speaks to her. When she reunites with Makalov later on in Chapter 14, she is shown to disguise her concern and worry for him under the facade of anger and hatred. Marcia will remain with Ike's forces until the game ends, before returning to the service of the Begnion Pegasus Knights. Radiant Dawn A few years after the events of Path of Radiance, Marcia is discharged from Begnion's Holy Guard, and becomes a member of the Crimean Royal Knights with Makalov. She makes her reappearance in Chapter 2-P, where she is shown to have offer words of solace to Elincia, who is under tremendous pressure from the demands of the aristocracy. Marcia then notices a commotion occurring in the skies overhead, whereupon she proceeds to investigate with Elincia. It is then revealed that Zeffren and his Dracoknights have trespassed Crimean skies in pursuit of Leanne, whom they intend to capture and sell to "some lord or other". When Marcia and Elincia arrive at the scene, they get into a confrontation with the Dracoknights, urging them to leave. A battle ensues soon after, where Marcia, Elincia and Nealuchi take up arms against the Dracoknights to protect Crimea's sovereignty and defend the hapless Leanne. Haar later flies into the scene as an Other unit, prompting Marcia to attempt to convince him into joining their efforts. When the Dracoknights later retreat in disgrace, Marcia sends them off by exclaiming, "Yeah, you run, dragonbackers! And don't ever come back to Crimea!". Marcia then returns to her original post as a Crimean Royal Knight, where she participates in a siege laid upon Castle Felirae. When it is revealed that the Royal Knights have fallen into a trap laid by Ludveck, Marcia is hurriedly sent to Fort Alpea to relay the news that the Royal Knights are fast approaching the fort "at top speed". After the civil rebellion is successfully quelled, Marcia, alongside the other Royal Knights, is sent to rout the dregs of the rebel army. Marcia is spared when Ashera later casts her judgment upon Tellius. She may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to reverse this judgment. Personality Marcia sports a cheerful demeanor, but is known to enter bouts of anger towards her brother and enemies alike. It is revealed in supports with Tanith that she is extremely proficient in executing her duties as a Pegasus Knight, with Tanith revealing that she holds very high expectations of Marcia, even to the extent of having faith in Marcia being able to lead the Holy Guard. One of Marcia's distinctive traits can be observed in the manner in which she speaks. On various occasions, she is known to use words such as "clambake" and "sponge-brain" as insults. Furthermore, in place of profanities, Marcia will use words such as "crackers", hinting at the possibility of her being rather childish. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 9: Speak to her with Ike. (She must have spoken to him in Chapter 3.) Base Stats | Pegasus Knight | Fire |5 |20 |8 |0 |7 |11 |4 |8 |6 |6 |22 |8 | Lance - D | - | Slim Lance Javelin |} Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |50% |55% |40% |25% |30% |} Support Conversations *Kieran *Tanith *Gatrie *Rolf See: Marcia/supports Bond Support *Makalov: 5% Promotional Gains Promotion to Falcon Knight *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Cap:' +5 *'E Rank' Overall Marcia is the only playable Pegasus Knight in this game. When the player recruits her, she is fairly underleveled, and may be sidelined as a result. However, with a little bit of effort, Marcia can still prove to be a decent unit. Although she is a bit fragile, she has excellent movement, and her support with Kieran is very complentary, as they both have high movement, as well as complementary starting weapons to help mow the opponent. Once she starts leveling up, Marcia can hold her own, and can effectively take on sword and magic users, as well as some lance users. Once she promotes, Marcia gets access to Swords, which allows her to beat the axe users that would have otherwise given her a hard time. However, Marcia's HP and defense will still be a little low, and she will be unable to use either the Steel Sword or the Silver Lance until a few chapters after her promotion. Competition from Jill and Tanith does not help either, though Marcia still has Swords and resistance over Jill and higher HP and strength over Tanith. Despite having some fatal flaws, Marcia is still a very decent unit that should not be overlooked. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats | Falcon Knight | Fire |5 |34 |16 |6 |17 |20 |12 |16 |15 |7 |23 |9 | Sword - C Lance- B | Canto | Steel Lance Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |20% |40% |65% |50% |35% |35% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Makalov: 5% Promotional Gains Promotion to Seraph Knight *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 Overall Marcia starts off with decent base stats and particularly good growths in HP, Skill, and Luck in this game. She has plenty of availability in part 2, but little in part 3, meaning effort should be invested into her as soon as she is recruited. Her access to Swords helps her as an axe user, allowing her to turn the tables against axe users; however, her vulnerability to bows holds her back a lot, as it forces her to be used with much more care. Her average strength is also a bit of a pain, as Marcia would appreciate having additional strength to be able to hit the opponent with. However, once she promotes, Marcia acquires the biggest skill she ever wanted: Stun. With Stun, Marcia can finish off several more opponents, as well as stun the armored units that can survive such a powerful attack. Although Marcia's skill is nothing special, a Secret Book can push it a little higher, making her more consistent on the battlefield. The skill Adept can also be a great help, as it will give her an additional turn to hit the opponent, whether it be the finishing blow, wearing him down more, or another turn to potentially activate Stun. In contrast to her fellow potential Seraph Knights, Sigrun and Tanith, Marcia has lower magic, skill, luck, and resistance than Sigrun, but higher HP, as well as much higher speed. Marcia has lower HP and skill than Tanith, but higher HP and speed. Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn Epilogue Path of Radiance "Ike! Hey, handsome! I've decided to return to service in the Begnion pegasus knights! Cool beans, huh?! Oh, I owe so much to you, Ike. Thank you so very much! I'll see 'ya around!" Radiant Dawn *'Petulant Pegasus Knight' (苦労性の天馬騎士 Kurōshō no tenba kishi, lit. Worrisome Pegasus Knight) Marcia showed her dedication as one of the Royal Knights, ever vigilant as she patrolled Crimea's skies. Etymology The name 'Marcia' is a feminization of the Roman name 'Marcus,' which itself derives from Mars, the Roman god of war. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 9 Marcia Portrait.png|Marcia as she appeared in Path of Radiance. File:fepor.jpg|Marcia's face portrait in Path of Radiance. File:MarciaFE9Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:MarciaFE10Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Pegasus_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9_Falcon_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10_Falcon_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10_Seraph_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's battle model as a Seraph Knight in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc